cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmi Simpson
Jimmi Simpson (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Stay Alive (2006)'' [Phineus Bantum]: Run over with a supernaturally horse-drawn carriage by the zombie Maria Kalinina by the side of the road. His body is later seen when his sister (Sophia Bush) discovers him as police investigate. (Thanks to Gregg and Robert) *''The Big Bang'' (2011) [Niels Geck]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Robert Mailet. *''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)'' [Joshua Speed]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Rufus Sewell, as Anthony Mackie and Benjamin Walker look on in horror. (Historically inaccurate, Joshua actually died on May 29th, 1882). (Thanks to Tommy, Tim) *''White House Down (2013)'' [Tyler]: Killed in an explosion when Jimmi accidentally activates a bomb he was attempting to disarm due to it being rigged by James Woods. *''Knights of Badassdom (2013)'' [Ronnie Kwok]: Disemboweled by a demon as Steve Zahn watches in horror. TV Deaths *''Rose Red'' (2002) [Kevin Bollinger]: Possessed by Rose Red and driven to hang himself in the mirror room. *''24: Day 2: 11:00 AM- 12:00 PM (2006)'' [Chris Jones]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland During a Shootout with Douglas O'Keeffe. *''CSI: One to Go (2009)'' [Tom Donover]: Shot to death by police, just as he's about to shoot Katheryn Winnick. *''Psych: Mr. Yin Presents... (2010)'' [Mary Lightly]: Stabbed by Chris Turner while Jimmi is walking up a staircase (in a recreation of Martin Balsam's death in Psycho); he dies while talking to James Roday and Dule Hill. *''Hap and Leonard: Eskimoes (2016) ''[Soldier]: Hit by a van by Christina Hendricks which he then finishes him off with a shot to the head. *''Black Mirror: USS Callister (2017) ''[James Walton] Playing both the "real" Walton and his virtual-reality duplicate, the VR clone sacrifices his life to restart the Callister's engines and allow the crew to escape from the pursuing Jesse Plemons, incinerating himself in the process. The "real" Walton survives the episode. Gallery Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Melanie Lynskey. Category:1975 Births Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Australian descent Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:American actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Psych series Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joe Lynch Movies Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Timur Bekmambetov Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Westworld Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia cast members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Death scenes by zombie attack